Christmas in the Park
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: It has been a few months since they have come back to the past. Things are different. Tsuna is different. But that doesn't mean Tsuna won't stop caring. In fact he'll start to care more. Thats how he is and that he is how he will always be.Merry Christmas


Christmas in the Park

* * *

**Chrome x Tsuna**

* * *

**Drabble**

* * *

**To keep my head going for Shunpo Naruto.**

* * *

It was really cold now. The thing about Nanimori was that it always snowed, and when you only had a uniform that didn't fit you, it got even colder. Chrome sat shivering on the couch, waiting for the day to pass by. She was all alone in the park because Ken and Chisuke were ordered by Mukuro-sama to go somewhere. She was not taken along because they said she was weak. Chrome knew that was not the case. It had only been 2 months since they had gone to the future and the two had gotten a sort of protective sense around Chrome. It was nice but still very strange for her. Chrome sighed as she looked outside to the snow, and the waning sun. It was … beautiful, glorious, even angelic. She wanted to go outside and explore the white desert but she couldn't. She would catch a cold outside, and if that happened then more complications would arise.

'I'm hungry, I think Chisuke left some food … or Ken just bought gum and put it in the cabinet.' Chrome walked over, still shivering to the cabinet where they kept their supplies. She opened it and saw that indeed Ken was the one who had shopped since the cabinet had 2 boxes of gum in it. "Sigh… I guess I'll go hungry tonight Ken doesn't like it if I eat his stuff."

"I think not." A new voice suddenly appeared.

Chrome turned around quickly. Her mouth and eyes went wide. "B-"

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

"Man its getting cold around here." Tsuna said while pulling his jacket tighter.

"Hai it is Jyuudaime" Gokudera said while standing up.

"Hahah well we can all just go over to Tsuna's house and warm up with some hot chocolate." Takeshi said laughing.

"Oi Are you trying to take advantage of the Tenth!" Gokudera said raising his fist.

And so Gokudera kept yelling at Takeshi as they followed Tsuna past the gate of the school. "Sorry Gokudera, and Tsuna." Takeshi said laughing while trying to placate Gokudera.

Gokudera finally relented and reached in his pocket for a cigarette. He was about to put it into his mouth when.

"_Gokudera… what did I tell you…"_

Gokudera froze… he had forgotten .When they had gotten back to the past, Jyuudaime had wanted a positive change around for everyone. Tsuna made Hibari visit his house more often so he could get used to the kids, or crowds. Tsuna went through the trouble of getting ALL the weapons out of Lambo's hair. Tsuna made sure that Ryohei rested at least two times a week. Tsuna made sure that Yamamato helped his father out at the shop. And So on and so forth. Tsuna had even tried to make Gokudera quit smoking…

Gokudera slowly put it back into his box and took a deep breath. 'This is all for the Jyuudaime.'

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head "thank you Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera bowed his head "Anything for you Jyuudaime."

And so the three went to Tsuna's house.

* * *

**At home**

* * *

Tsuna entered the house and sighed as he shrugged off some snow. "Mom I'm home."

"Tsu-kun you're here"

Tsuna's mother had entered in the entrance holding a kitchen knife. It seemed she was preparing food.

"Oh I see you brought your friends." Gokudera and Yamamato both bowed in respect.

Tsuna smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Is there any Hot Chocolate?"

Tsuna's mother smiled and pointed to the container. "Yep I made a lot."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Yes she did. According to the container, she had made about a GALLON AND A HALF OF HOT CHOCOLATE!

Tsuna laughed and poured out 6 cups of hot Chocolate. "Hey I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, you want some hot Chocolate?"

Tsuna waited… and waited… and then he heard a scuffle, a yell, a yelp, a groan in pain, and then more scuffling.

And charging in came the three small members of his family.

"HOT CHOCOLATE!!"

Tsuna sighed as he moved to the side and let the three past to get some hot chocolate.

Tsuna motioned for Gokudera and Yamamato to sit down and get some warmth.

Tsuna drank the rich and heavy Chocolate. It was smooth yet thick as it ran down his through. He shivered as he felt the warmth spread from his chest to his arms and then his hands.

Tsuna talked and laughed as he looked at his 'Family's ' Antics.

'Hm… I wonder how long it'll be till Reborn comes back.'

As soon as they had gotten back from the future, Reborn had taken of to the Kyuudaime and reported everything. It was kind of nice to have peace but … it also made him feel like he was missing something.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna"

"See you tomorrow Jyuudaime." Gokduer and Yamamto said while waving.

Tsuna waved his arm and bid them well.

'You know that I think about it, is this how Mukuro felt like with Ken and Chisuke… like a person who needs to watch out for them. Yea, I can probably ask… CRHOME!!!'

Tsuna eyes widened. He had forgotten. It was freezing cold outside and Chrome was at Kyoyo Park. That place was in shambles! There was no way it could stop the cold!

Tsuna dove back into his house. "Mom I need a couple things."

Tsuna raced out of the house with a heavy shopping bag in his hands. 'I hope she's ok.'

Tsuna panted as he reached the top of Kyoyo Park, the building where he knew Chrome lived in. Tsuna entered and heard steps. Tsuna walked quietly towards the sound and heard something that shocked him.

"I guess I'll go hungry tonight."

A sudden burst of emotions hit Tsuna. Someone he knew, someone who had helped him, … go hungry. No, that was unacceptable, that should not even happen or even have the possibility of happening.

"I think not." Tsuna said entering the room.

Chrome spun around eyes wide. "B-boss what are you doing here?!"

Tsuna ignored her question and walked up to her. He grasped her hands and sighed as he felt how cold she was. He then reached up and gently touched her cheek. Chrome blushed heavily at the contact.

Tsuna turned around and reached inside his bag. He pulled out a very large jacket. He swung it around and gently pulled it over Chrome's shivering frame.

Chrome looked down and blushed. "Thank you boss but I-"

Tsuna reached out with his hand and lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Chrome… Your staying with me until Next year."

Chrome blushed "B-boss I don't want to-"

"Impose?..."Tsuna sighed as he reached into his bag once more.

Chrome stopped and then slowly nodded.

Tsuna turned back to Chrome holding out a thermos filled with Hot chocolate.

Tsuna smiled gently at Chrome "How can someone impose on my home if they're my Family?"

Chrome blushed even deeper and nodded slowly. Chrome took the thermos and opened it. She took a small sip and it felt like fire rushing throughout her body. It was warmth, warmth of friends, warmth of love, warmth of home … warmth of a Family. Chrome smiled at Tsuna "Arigatou Boss."

Tsuna smiled back and picked up the bag and held out his hand. "Come on then Chrome."

Chrome nodded and slowly grasped Tsuna's hand.

She would get to explore the winter wonderland.

* * *

**A/n: Some of you may be wondering what does this have to do with SHunpo Naruto… it doesn't … It is a distraction. My partner is actually working on Shunpo naruto but he is stuck with finals so… yea. Ah well. Review please, this is my first time with a drabble**.


End file.
